Brian May
Brian Harold May, CBE (19 de julio de 1947, Hampton, Gran Londres, Reino Unido), es un músico y astrofísico británico. Es conocido mundialmente por haber sido guitarrista, compositor, vocalista y en ocasiones teclista de la exitosa banda británica Queen. thumb|Brian May, con su guitarra casera la "Red Special". Compuso muchos de los grandes éxitos de Queen, y utiliza una guitarra eléctrica hecha por él mismo, llamada Red Special. Es considerado uno de los guitarristas más grandes y originales de la historia. En 2003 la revista Rolling Stone lo nombró como en el puesto 39 de su lista de los guitarristas más grandes de todos los tiempos. En 2011, la misma revista en una nueva lista, lo posicionó en el puesto número 26. En 2005 una entrevista de Planet Rock lo ubicó como el puesto 7 de los mejores guitarristas. En 2005 fue nombrado Comendador de la Orden del Imperio Británico por sus "servicios a la industria de la música". May obtuvo un PhD en astrofísica en el Imperial College, y desde abril de 2007, fue elegido rector honorífico de la Universidad John Moores. Biografia Nacido el 19 de julio de 1947 en Hampton, Londres, May es el único hijo de Harold y Ruth May. Desde niño mostró gran interés por la música y la astronomía. Comenzó a tocar el ukelele, instrumento que su padre tocaba muy bien. A los 7 años recibió de regalo su primer guitarra acústica. Su padre trabajó como dibujante en el Ministerio de Aviación, además su padre fue fumador por mucho tiempo. Como consecuencia, May detesta el tabaco, hasta tal punto de prohibirlo en sus más recientes conciertos. Fue alumno de la Escuela Hampton, donde obtuvo altas notas en Física y Matemática. Durante sus estudios, conoció a Tim Staffel, con quién formó su primer banda, 1984, por la novela de George Orwell del mismo nombre. Estuvo casado con Chrissie Mullen desde 1974, hasta 1988. Con ella tuvo a sus 3 hijos, Jimmy (nacido el 15 de junio de 1978), Louisa (nacida el 22 de mayo de 1981), y Emily Ruth (nacida el 17 de febrero de 1987). Luego de divorciarse de Chrissie, en 1988, comenzó una relación con la actriz Anita Dobson. Tras 12 años, se casaron, en 2000. Ha dicho en entrevistas que sufrió de depresión a finales de los años '80, hasta el punto de considerar el suicidio, por razones como su divorcio, considerando haber fallado como padre y esposo, la muerte de su padre, y la enfermedad de Freddie Mercury. Smile En 1968, mientras estudiaba en el Imperial College formó la banda Smile, con su compañero Tim Staffel como cantante y bajista. Tras dejar varios anuncios en la Universidad, solicitando un baterista, se les uniría Roger Taylor. Tras dos años, Staffel dejó la banda en 1970, con un repertorio de sólo nueve canciones. Finalmente, como vocalista se les unió un joven llamado Freddie Bulsara, que se había declarado fan. El 22 de diciembre de 1992, durante un concierto de la banda de Roger, The Cross, Smile se reunió para interpretar 2 canciones: "Earth" y "If I Were A Carpenter". Queen En 1970, tras incorporar a Freddie Bulsara, ahora Freddie Mercury, nombraron a la banda como Queen. Luego de pasar por varios bajistas, comenzaron a buscar uno permanente, y así conocieron a John Deacon. Tras una audición, incorporaron a Deacon a la banda en mayo de 1971. Junto a Mercury fueron los principales compositores de Queen. May, compuso canciones para todos los álbumes y varios de los éxitos mundiales de la banda, como "We Will Rock You, "Tie Your Mother Down", "Fat Bottomed Girls", "Keep Yourself Alive", "Who Wants to Live Forever?", "Hammer to Fall", "Save Me", "I Want It All", "The Show Must Go On" y "No-One But You (Only The Good Die Young)" Como cantante en la banda se desempeñó en canciones como "Some Day One Day", "She Makes Me (Stormtrooper in Stilettos)", "'39", "Good Company", "Long Away", "All Dead,All Dead", "Leaving Home Ain't Easy", "Sleeping On The Sidewalk", "Who Wants to Live Forever?", "I Want It All", "Let Me Livey "[[No-One But You (Only The Good Die Young)]" Desde 2005 hasta 2009, Brian trabajó en el proyecto post-Queen, Queen + Paul Rodgers, que juntó a May y Taylor con Paul Rodgers, ex cantante de Free y Bad Company. Con esta banda realizaron un exitoso tour llamado "The Return of The Champions" (El regreso de los campeones) en el año 2005. El 15 de septiembre de 2008, salió a la venta el primer disco de estudio de Queen+PR, titulado "The Cosmos Rocks"", y es el segundo bajo el nombre de Queen desde la muerte de Freddie Mercury, después de "Made in Heaven". El álbum contiene catorce canciones nuevas, incluyendo el exitoso single "Say It's Not True". A fines de 2008 finalizó el Tour Mundial "The Cosmos Tour", que los llevó por Europa, Asia, América del Norte, y fue motivo del retorno de May y Taylor a tocar en escenarios de Sudamérica. Tras finalizar la gira, Paul Rodgers anunció que terminaba de forma amistosa su colaboración con Queen. May es conocido por rasguear las cuerdas con una moneda británica de seis peniques. Según él, con ella logra un sonido mucho más metálico y con más cuerpo. Sus solos de guitarra y riffs históricos estaban dotados de armonía, lo que Freddie hacía con la voz se puede decir que Brian lo hacía con su guitarra Red Special. Solista En 1983, los miembros de Queen experimentaron trabajos solistas. El 21 y 22 de abril en Los Ángeles, May grabó su primer trabajo solista; un mini EP titulado "Star Fleet Project", en el que colaboró con Eddie Van Halen. En 1986 colaboró con Ramoncín tocando la guitarra en la canción "Como un susurro". El 5 de abril De 1992, cinco meses después de la muerte de Mercury, se organizó el "Concierto Tributo a Freddie Mercury", junto con Roger Taylor y John Deacon, con el fin de recaudar fondos para la cura del sida. El 28 de septiembre del mismo año, editó su álbum "Back to the Light" que tuvo un gran éxito con canciones como "Too Much Love Will Kill You" y "Resurrection". A finales del año formó The Brian May Band, con miembros como Cozy Powell en la batería y Spike Edney en los teclados, saliendo a una gira mundial, que lo llevó a editar un álbum en vivo titulado "Live at the Brixton Academy". Luego de que la gira promocional terminase el 18 de diciembre de 1993, May volvió junto con Taylor y Deacon, los miembros sobrevivientes de Queen, para grabar el trabajo final de la banda, "Made in Heaven". El editó su más reciente trabajo solista, "Another World". En el 2000, compuso la banda sonora, para la película "Furia". En 2006 tocó junto a McFly Don’t Stop Me Now y 5 Colors in Her Hear durante el Motion in The Ocean Tour. En el 2011 Brian aparece en los MTV Video Music Awards, evento celebrado en Los Ángeles. Brian interpretó, junto a la cantante Pop Lady GaGa la canción Yoü And I de la cantante Pop, quien estaba caracterizando a su álter ego masculino Jo Calderone. Doctorado Se licenció en Física y Astronomía en el Imperial College de Londres en 1968 y pocos meses antes pasó un tiempo en la isla de Tenerife (España) estudiando distintos fenómenos astronómicos desde el Observatorio del Teide; escribió en equipo dos trabajos sobre sus investigaciones y resultados, que se publicaron en el Monthly Notices of the Royal Astronomic Society. Tras graduarse comenzó a trabajar en su tesis. En el año 2006, decidió culminar su doctorado en astrofísica y el 23 de agosto de 2007 aprobó dicho examen en el Imperial College con su tesis titulada "Radial velocities in the zodiacal dust cloud" (Velocidad radial en la nube de polvo zodiacal), grado que le fue otorgado oficialmente en mayo de 2008. El 19 de julio de 2007 fue nombrado Rector honorífico de la Universidad John Moores (LJMU) de Liverpool, tomando el relevo de Cherie Blair y desde 2008 asiste asiduamente a los actos solemnes de esta universidad británica como máxima autoridad académica. Red Special La historia de esta guitarra comenzó en 1963, cuando Brian May, con tan sólo 16 años, se dio cuenta que con su guitarra acústica no podía interpretar las canciones que escuchaba en la radio y trataba de emular. Así que decidió cambiar su guitarra acústica por una eléctrica, pero en esa época el joven Brian no disponía del dinero para comprarse las costosas Gibson Les Paul Dorada y Fender Stratocaster que había en el mercado. Así que con la ayuda de su padre, Harold May (Ingeniero electrónico), decidió embarcarse en un difícil proyecto: fabricarse su propia guitarra, trabajo que comenzó en agosto del ´63 en un dormitorio de su casa convertido en taller. Para la elección del material, Brian tuvo que buscar minuciosamente. Por ejemplo, para el mástil utilizaron la madera de una chimenea que un amigo de la familia iba a tirar. La madera era pura caoba, y aunque estaba vieja y algo apolillada, Brian logró darle forma a mano. La primera que él hizo con ayuda de su padre es la que actualmente tiene. Brian continuó buscando un sonido característico. Tras muchos experimentos, descubrió que tocando con una moneda de seis peniques como púa conseguía un sonido puro y limpio. Esa es la técnica que empleó en los discos y conciertos de Queen. Perfil *Nombre: Brian May *Nombre real: Brian Harold May *Nacimiento: 19 de julio de 1947 *Lugar de nacimiento: Hampton, Gran Londres, Reino Unido thumb|Brian May. *Signo zodiacal: Cancer *Guitarra que usa: Red Special Discografia como solista *1983: Star Fleet Project *1992: Back To The Light *1998: Another World Discografia con Queen *1973: Queen (Album) *1974: Queen II *1974: Sheer Heart Attack *1975: A Night At The Opera *1976: A Day At The Races *1977: News Of The World *1978: Jazz *1980: The Game *1982: Flash Gordon (Soundtrack) *1982: Hot Space *1984: The Works *1986: A Kind Of Magic *1989: The Miracle *1991: Innuendo *1995: Made In Heaven Categoría:Queen Freddie Mercury Brian May Roger Taylor John Deacon Categoría:Brian May